Some Legendary Stories
by Scizor X
Summary: The legendary Pokemon are supposedly noble beings of the Pokemon world but in truth, they're all absolutely out of their minds! This collection of short stories show what the lives are like and what they deal with. Enjoy. Collaboration story made with my friend Silver the Flygon.
1. The Problems They Face

The Problems They Face

Everyday, the Lake Trio have their daily bout of doing their work or whatever they do.

Azelf usually gets in trouble pranking others' or playing her video games.  
Mesprit is usually scolding Azelf, or separating her from Uxie before she destroys her. Or mulling around Celebi.  
Uxie is usually solving something, or arguing with Azelf about something; brains vs. brawn type fights.

Of course, they do have their problems...

* * *

Problem 1 – Size.

Being small means being agile, but in a place where two-thirds of your 'co-workers' are massive, it's not so good. The Lake Trio are the utmost smallest and lightest of all legends and almost the smallest and lightest in the world.

"Oy watch it! You almost crushed me you pillick!" Uxie yelled at Kyurem, who was quelling another fight between two legends.

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault you're a foot tall and hard to see!" He yelled back, still trying to quell the fighting between Ho-oh and Lugia, which had somehow started over cheese.

There are also the times where size effects what their limit on what they can is...

The legends were putting up decorations for a party for Palkia, the large legends were doing the big stuff like streamers and ceiling décor and the small legends were doing menial work like cooking or setting the table.

...Or if your the lake guardians, you would be doing something idiotically out of your league; which they were.  
They were tasked with setting the large legendary table as none of the others' were open to do it, and size wasn't helping as the plates were about _**seven-times **_their size. Not even their psychic powers' were helping as much as they thought they would.

"Ok... *_pant* _this... *_pant pant* _is... *_pant pant*_ too... much... *_pant pant* _work..." Azelf said as she lay on her back fanning herself with Uxie's tail, to which the one attached to it was out cold from exhaustion. Mesprit was off again on one of her violent mood swings on the party organizer, Arceus, about their job.

* * *

Problem 2 – Luck

If it's something the Lake Trio is known for, it's bad luck. Striking time and time again, usually messing them up but doesn't keep them from trying...

...well actually, it does.

"Hey Uxie, what're you doing?" Mew asked quizzically, as Uxie fiddled with her laptop.

"It's quite simple really, I'm just-" As she explained, an arch of electricity sparked onto her tail and... *_**ZAP* **_

"Want me to teleport you to the infirmary!?"

"...n-noo...ju-just get Me-Mesprit"

"OKIE DOKEY!"

Their bad luck can strike when they least expect it as well...

"Mesprit, are you sure that it's safe for you to handle that?" Asked Celebi as she held a couple bobby pins.

"It's fine, I've trained myself to sew. It'll be easy... hopefully..." She then started up the machine and not even three seconds after it started, it blew up in Mesprit's face, leaving her burnt to a crisp.

"_*sigh* _I'll go get the ointment..."

"_*cough cough*_A-and... s-some...tea...pl-please..."

* * *

Problem 3 – Personality

The personalities of the Lake Trio are also troublesome, particularity Azelf's...

"When the cherry-bomb goes off, it will set of the trap, which would make a thousand balloons filled with paint fall onto the everyone in the meeting hall! It's perfect!" Azelf said as if she was a mad scientist.

"Can I do the honers'?" Mew asked, wanting nothing more than to cause trouble with his best friend.

"Go right ahead."

…

…

…

_***Pop***_

…

…

_***SPLASH**__*_

"WHAT THE!"

"Who did this!"

"**MEW, AZELF! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"**

"Awesome." Holding up her fist.  
"Totally." He said pounding it, before they get pounded into the floor.

[|][|][|]

Mesprit's personality problem stems from the fact that she has violent mood swings, a downside of being the Giver of Emotion.

...but it does make for some funny scenarios...

Mesprit floated over to her sister Uxie, who was reading a book in an armchair twice her size, to ask her something.  
"Hey Uxie... can I ask you something?"

"Wot?" Uxie looked up from her book, as if her eyes were open, and looked straight at Mesprit.

"Well... uhh..." Suddenly before Uxie's... closed eyes, Mesprit's face contorted into one of pure anger.  
"**Run. Run or you're de-.**" Before anything further could be said, Uxie had silently slammed the book unto Mesprit's head, making her normal again.

"Di-did I change again?"  
Uxie just nodded, as if it was (and it is) an everyday occurrence.

"Is there a way t-"

"Nope. As the Being of Emotion, mood swings like that are a given. It's a wonder that anyone besides my and Azelf hang out with you." The only response Uxie got was a dictionary to her face.

[|][|][|]

Uxie's personality is the most sane of the three but her accent and different vocabulary messes everyone up short of her own siblings, who live with it.

"Oy, Jirachi, can you make some tea?"

"What?"

"Tea, make some tea?"

"Uhh... I'm sorry, I'm just getting used to the new accent and faces."

"Ugh-" "She said she wanted a tea." Mesprit said as she entered without even batting an eye.

The small legends in the kitchens were surprised when Mesprit answered for her without pausing.

"Hey Mesprit, you understand that gibberish!?" Celebi asked the Emotion Giver.

"That 'gibberish' is proper English you pillick, get with the times."

"Tr-Translation?" She asked sheepishly.

"It's not gibberish, it's proper English. Don't insult her. Like you don't insult me for my mood swings and Azelf for her idiocy, you shouldn't do it to Uxie because of something trivial like that..

From far outside the kitchen: _"I'm not an idiot!"_

At the end of the day, the Lake Trio, despite whatever happens that day, be it explosions, pranks, violent mood swings, getting crushed or their bad luck; the three of them go to bed knowing one thing.

They have each other, unlike almost all the legends, as siblings with a close relationship that can stand anything short of their deaths.

* * *

Hi everyone, this not Scizor X but Silver the Flygon, but he is right next to me.  
But Silver, why are signing off on his story?  
Because this is a collab. series of drabbles my dear readers, do not be alarmed.  
I hope that you all enjoy out project. Cheers'.  
- Scizor X and Silver the Flygon


	2. The 3 Most Annoying Legendaries

The 3 Most Annoying Legendaries

These legendaries are known to be very annoying to all legendaries (even to Mew).

They are: Cresselia, Groudon and Genesect.

Personalities, Actions and Flashbacks

**_Cresselia_**

The first is known as Cresselia which many of you believe is the Pokemon that gives sweet dreams, right? Hahahahaha…

WRONG!

She is a living nightmare in the Hall of Origins. She orders everyone around like they are servants. Here are two flashbacks to prove how annoying she is.

**(Flashback #1)**

"Phione! I told you to give me Ramen. R-A-M-E-N! Don't you get anything right?" Cresselia snapped.

Phione was holding a pizza in hands and was looking at Cresselia with tears.

"B-B-But Cresselia! You told me to get pizza a moment ago!" Phione said crying.

"Well I changed my mind! So get lost you useless thing!" Cresselia said, taking the pizza and eating it.

Phione ran away crying. After ten minutes, Cresselia noticed Manaphy came in and he was holding something behind his back.

"What do you want? To give me a present, admire my beauty and serve me better than that thing you call a sister?" Cresselia said.

Manaphy brought out a hammer from behind his back.

"You can't hurt me! I am Cresselia!" Cresselia yelled.

Manaphy, of course, didn't bother to listen to a word she said. You know when they say Actions speak louder than words? Well it works perfectly here because Cresselia got a broken nose and a LOT of PAIN.

**(Flashback #1 end)**

Now for the next Flashback.

**(Flashback #2) **

"Now I demand you to do what I say and destroy Darkrai! You serve a beautiful queen like me!" Cresselia yelled.

She was yelling at…Arceus. Yep, when I mean everyone I meant everyone.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked I was the one in charge here." Arceus said, annoyed.

"No you don't! I am the queen! Bow down to me!" Cresselia screamed at Arceus's face.

Arceus's eye twitched and she used a Dark type Judgement, causing an instant K.O.

"In your dreams, Cresselia." Arceus muttered to herself.

Giratina chose this moment to open the door to her room.

"How about I let my beautiful-" Giratina said before getting cut off by a door slaming on his face.

"Oh she will definitely fall for me." Giratina said to himself happily, ignoring the headache he received from the door.

**(Flashback #2 end)**

Yup Cresselia is one annoying Pokemon.

**_Groudon_**

Another legendary that is more annoying than Cresselia. He loves hearing the smaller legendaries crying in front of him. Well most of them do cry. Time for a Flashback!

**(Flashback)**

Groudon was having the time of his life, scaring little Manaphy and Phione about Giratina coming to eat them. He loved to hear their crying. To him it was music to his ears. Even though many legendaries, including Arceus, told him to stop bullying the smaller legendaries he would not listen.

"Hey Groudon! Cut it out, you big piece of trash!"

Groudon looked down and noticed a small hedgehog. This small hedgehog is Shaymin.

"Looks like I am going to make another small legendary scared. Can't wait to see you cry." Groudon sneered.

Shaymin's left eye twitched and she began to glow white. Groudon looked down and stared.

"WHAT THE-" Groudon said before getting hit by Seed Flare.

He was, of course, in a lot of pain and fainted.

"Teach you to call me little." Shaymin muttered.

**(Flashback end)**

Two valuable lessons learned from this flashback. One is never calling Shaymin little or you will regret it…literally. Second, Groudon is annoying more than Cresselia but not as annoying as the one I will tell you next.

**_Genesect_**

Shhh!

*A Scizor and Flygon look around and makes sure no one is listening*

"Okay, it is safe now to talk about him, Scizor X." Silver the Flygon said.

"If you say so Silver." Scizor X said.

Scizor X cleared his throat and began to get into narration voice.

Alright. It s time to tell you the worst of the three: Genesect. Genesect is not only annoying, he is also dangerous. Time for two flashbacks…again.

**(Flashback #1)**

"Finally. I have made a perfect plan for me to finally destroy my brothers!" Landorus laughed.

"So what do I have to do?" Mew asked.

" Mew, I want you to give Thundurus and Tornados a hug. Just please eat this candy bar first." Landorus said grinning.

'_If my calculations are correct, Mew will eat this candy and he will go so hyper that when he hugs my two brothers, they will die right in his arms._' Landorus thought.

Just as he was going to give Mew the candy bar, when his door suddenly opened! But that wasn't what surprised him. This was.

"HI LANDORUS!" Genesect yelled.

"Ahhh!" Landorus screamed, startled.

Unfortunately the candy flew from his hand, up in the air. It was then blasted by a Fire type Techno Blast and Mew watched as the candy was destroyed before his very eyes.

"I guess now was the wrong time to come in. Oh well, see you later Landorus!" Genesect said cheerfully as he walked away.

"Hey Landorus? Forget about the deal." Mew said as he teleported away.

Landorus was floating still for a moment. He then looked up, with arms stretched wide and copied a memorable line from Dark Vader.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!"

**(Flashback #1 end)**

Time for the second flashback.

**(Flashback #2) **

Genesect decided to go look in Regice's room and founded her piano. He fired a Techno Blast at the piano which destroyed it. All what was left of it were a few keys.

Genesect then decided to go to his own room and be lazy.

Regice entered her room and noticed her broken piano. She then started crying.

Registeel quickly burst into her room and tried to comfort her.

"What is wrong Regice?" Registeel asked with concern in his voice.

"My piano is destroyed. I think Regirock broke it." Regice said, crying.

Registeel became mad when he heard the word Regirock.

"Excuse me for one minute please Regice." Registeel said.

After ten minutes, Regirock was screaming like a girl and was running from a very angry Registeel.

Regigigas watched from a distance and sweatdropped.

'_You know…why did I bother to make them?" _Regigigas asked himself, mentally.

**(Flashback #2 end)**

There you have it. Genesect is the most annoying legendary there is.

* * *

**"Hey you two! Did you just called me the most annoying legendary?" Genesect asked, getting angry.**

**The Scizor and Flygon looked behind them and were startled to see Genesect. **

**"Uhh…maybe?" the Scizor said.**

**Genesect began charging a Techno Blast. When it was ready, he said this.**

**"I'M FIRRIN MAH LAZER!" **

**The Scizor and Flygon quickly dodged out of the way.**

**"SILVER! LET'S GET AWAY FROM HERE!" screamed the Scizor, as he began to take fly. **

**"RIGHT BEHIND YOU, SCIZOR X!" yelled Silver the Flygon as the two began flying away from the crazy bug. **

**"You won't escape! I will find you both!" Genesect said. **


	3. Kitchen Disaster!

Kitchen Disaster!

Everyone in the Hall of Origin knows that Jirachi is the cooking master. No matter what you give him to cook, he can make a good meal out of it. Heck he can probably make dirt into caviar if possible.  
But his greatest challenge to his cooking is the fact that he's not a good teacher, can easily be distracted and quieted easily. That can lead to chaos.

Lot's of chaos.

* * *

Today, Jirachi was going to teach Celebi how to make his special pancakes, and Mew decided to invite himself into the session to learn as well, but this is mistake number one for Jirachi.

"Pppplllllllleeeeeeaaaaasss-" "Fine! I'll teach you as well, just.. be quiet while I show Celebi."

"Yay! I'm going to make the most awesome pancakes ever!"

Celebi and Jirachi just shook their heads and went back to the stove, where he started to explain how to right temperature on the batter.

"...and then once it's been about two minutes, flip over the pancake. You keep doing this about ten times and then you put it on a plate. You got all that?" Celebi was a bit confused from the long explanation and her face showed it, which made Jirachi stumble a bit.

"Ye-yeah I think so." She replied in a not-so confident tone.

Before she could even step up to the stove, Mew pipped up behind both of them, scaring them half to death.

"Is it my turn yet!?"

"Mew don't do that! You scared us!" Jirachi screamed at the hyper-cat.

"Well you said be quiet until you're done showing her how to cook it and you are, so is it my turn yet?" He said in a sweet, innocent tone, one that does not fool a certain legend.

"Hey Mew," Mew turned to see Celebi holding a spatula with an angry look on her face, "-run, run or your going to be a pancake next." Mew bolted out of the kitchen as fast as possible, while the two left in there turned back to what they were doing...

...only to see there was no pan on the stove anymore.

"Wow, this batter tastes good, got anymore!" Said someone behind them.

That someone is Genesect, who was eating the batter of the pan; which in the next second, was shoved in his mouth by the Time Traveler.

"Mmm, mmph mmm mphhmm..." Translated: Hey what was that for!

"If you don't leave now, that pan will be your death." Celebi said in a venomous voice, which scared off Genesect, who spat out the pan before leaving.

"...At least we have other pans... and more batter..." Jirachi said as he picked up the saliva soaked pan off the kitchen floor.

As all this had happened, the fire had been left unattended and the pilot fire decided to randomly shut off but the gas coming out hadn't, which was slowly starting to fill the medium-sized kitchen, mistake number two.  
The two small Pokemon hadn't noticed but were barred from noticing once more as _another _legend decided to come into the kitchen, whom of which was another distraction.

"Oh hey Celebi, wanna leave this cooking loser and hang out with me." Victini said as he strolled in nonchalantly.

If one could see Celebi now, her face had veins popping from all the annoying distractions and the glare she gave the Victory Pokemon was one that could make even a black hole pop out of existence.

"Victini, leave. **NOW.**" Holding the spatula as threateningly as possible, she also used the scariest voice she can possibly make, but that deter Victini from trying.

"Come on, I know you like me. Why are with cooking dork anyways?" If Jirachi hadn't been annoyed at the last snide comment, he is now as he flung one of the nearby knifes right over Victini's head.

"If you don't leave now, the next one isn't going to miss." Victini took this as a challenge and got ready to attack, which lead to mistake three as the kitchen was full of gas and some the hallway as well. And because of the last few disturbances, some of the other legends came to see what was up.

"I hope your ready Jirachi, **FLAMETHROWER!**" And the kitchen, the legends in it and outside it had their fates sealed. The second a tiny portion of the Flamethrower came out was the second all the gas ignited.

**_*BOOOOOOOOM!*_**

**__**All that was left was the charred ruins of a kitchen, some hallway, and some legendary Pokemon.

**"VICTINI!"**

This is what you call a kitchen disaster.

* * *

***Cut to scene of explosion with a Flygon and a Scizor standing in the wreckage.***

**So there we have it. What do you think Scizor X?**

_**Never go into a kitchen ever again. Especially the Hall of Orgin's.**_


	4. The Three Big Showoffs

The Three Biggest Showoffs

We do know there are showoffs in the world. The three big ones are: Zapdos, Zekrom and Victini.

Good old Flashbacks!

Yes, my friends, our favorite way of explaining things has returned.

* * *

**_Zapdos_**

The bird who thinks he is the awesome legendary. Yup, that would be Zapdos. Here is a flashback to prove it.

**(Flashback)**

"Hey Mewtwo! Guess what!" Zapdos screamed in front of Mewtwo's face.

"What is it you want, most annoying bird that was ever created?" Mewtwo said, clearly annoyed.

"I AM AWESOME! SO AWESOME THAT I CAN TAKE YOU DOWN EASILY!" Zapdos yelled.

Mewtwo then used Psychic and threw him as far as he can.

"YOU WILL ADMIT IT THAT I AM AWESOME ONE DAY!" Zapdos screamed as he was being thrown away.

**(Flashback end)**

Zapdos sure does think of himself a lot.

* * *

**_Zekrom_**

The dragon of Ideals unfortunately cannot reach is own goal: winning the heart of the one he loves. Who does he love you ask? Well it is Reshiram. So he began showing off in order to win her heart. Time for a flashback!

**(Flashback)**

"Hey Reshiram! Check this out!" Zekrom yelled to Reshiram.

Reshiram looked up from the book she was reading and saw Zekrom was carrying Kyogre over his head. Although Kyogre was bigger than her usual size.

"So will you go out with me, Reshiram?" Zekrom asked.

"No." Reshiram simply responded before going to her room.

Zekrom, forgetting he was holding a giant Kyogre, crossed his hands and wondered if maybe he should have tried doing poses.

Unfortunately (or fortunately for Reshiram), Kyogre fell on top of Zekrom, instantly smashing him into the floor. Kyogre then started to go to her room, showing a Zekrom as a flat pancake. Lugia flew down to Zekrom and noticed the trail of a giant Kyogre.

"You just had to use Mewtwo's Enlargement Gun." Lugia sighed.

* * *

**_Victini_**

While he is not the biggest legendary, he is the biggest showoff. He has tried to go out with many girl legendaries including Arceus. Here are two flashbacks.

**(Flashback #1)**

"Hey Suicune! Want to come for a date?" Victini asked.

"No." Suicune said.

"I am a hot guy, so you should go out with me." Victini said.

Entei heard this (and was not too happy about this) and began chasing Victini. Victini was flying away as fast as he could.

"And you need to cool down, Victini." Suicune muttered to herself.

**(Flashback #1 end)**

Alright! Next Flashback!

**(Flashback #2) **

"Hey Arceus! I need to ask you something!" Victini said to the Alpha Pokemon.

"What is it Victini?" Arceus asked, sighing.

"Will you go out with me?" Victini asked.

Giratina appeared out of nowhere (with the use of Shadow Force) and looked like he was ready to murder Victini.

"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ARCEUS!" Giratina roared as he began chasing the Victory Pokemon.

Arceus saw Giratina chasing Victini in a circle and quietly went in her room and closed the door.

**(Flashback #2 end)**

For a Victory Pokemon, he hasn't been victorious at getting a girl at all.

* * *

**"Hey Celebi! Do want to dance with a handsome guy like me?" Victini asked.**

**Celebi looked at Victini with angry eyes. She then pulled out a battle axe.**

**Victini's face turned pale.**

**"NEVER MIND!" Victini screamed as he ran away from an angry Celebi.**

**A Scizor and a Flygon were looking at this scene and sweat-dropped.**

**"What do you think Silver?" Scizor X asked.**

**"I say that if you are Victini, don't even be near Celebi." Silver responded. **


	5. A Resemblance

A Resemblance...

It was a rare day in the Hall of Origin. Everyone was sane at the moment and were all doing _something _other than acting out all the time.  
The small legends, minus the Lake Trio at the moment, in particular were watching reruns of old cartoons from the nineties and up.

"So the plot of this show was basically a gang of five and a dog solve crime? That's kinda boring if you ask me."

"That's because you don't like anything without explosions Mew. What's on next, Victini." Victini, for today, was forced to become a servant... although he did put this to his advantage.

"Whatever you say Celebi babe, I'd do anything for you." He said, while checking the listing to see what was on next, while Celebi fake gagged and the others' talked behind his back.  
"Hey! Says here that... the Powerpuff Girls will be on for the next two hours. Boring." He went back to standing behind a counter in a kitchenette; which the small legends put in just for themselves.

"The Powerpuff Girls? Isn't those little girls who save the day somehow every episode? I don't like it already..."

"It has explosions."

"Never-mind."

Halfway through the first episode, everyone in the room was watching was having a blast watching the show and it's humor. But one of them saw something else with the main characters...

"Hey... I got a question for you guys." Everyone turned to Jirachi, who was holding a can of orange soda, "Do you see a resemblance with the main characters' to a certain trio of Pokemon we all know?"

"No."  
"I second that."  
"Ditto."  
"Ditto twice."  
"...I see it." Everyone looked to, annoyingly, Victini; who was surprised for the attention. "I-I think the personalities and the way those three act is kinda how the Lake Guardians act. I would know, Buttercup matches Azelf so well; Arceus knows how many times I've struck out on her."

"Well for a start, around twenty times." He spun around to see the Being of Willpower staring straight at him, and immediately did the dumbest thing possible.

"Well, I knew you'd come to me one day- **OUF...**" He squealed as Azelf whacked him with her signature baseball bat.

"If I come for you, it's so I make sure you don't ever come back, 'kay."

No one had noticed the her and her sisters' enter just before Victini spoke up, so the there was an awkward air in the room from telling off such a weird thing out loud without knowing they were there.

Deciding to break the silence, Mesprit spoke up: "You guys are comparing us to PPG? Why?"

"Well... you three have somewhat the same characteristics of the three girls in the show. The only things off are that you three have no powers, other your psychic ones, and the fact that you three aren't heroes." Jirachi explained, hoping that he won't be up to bat with Azelf.

"Really now? I'd love to see these three on the tele' and see if they match up." Uxie remarked, intrigued by Jirachi's explanation.

So everyone went back to watching the show...

_**About one and a half hours later**_

"...Wow...I-I don't know what to say..." Azelf said, caught off guard at the similarities.

"I do; what is the coincidence that a show from ten years ago would have personalities that match ours'" Mesprit remarked, holding her head as if the new information would destroy it.

Mew piped up in an attempt to humor her, "A funny coincidence, considering that it's you three... wait... I could hold this against you-" Azelf held her bat up, "-never-mind."

"Thought so. Hey brainiac, what'd you think?" She said, poking Uxie on her shoulder; to which she received no response.

"..."

"I think she's broken, are we going to have to replace her?" Phione innocently asked, Manaphy hushing her right after.

"Uuuuxxxxiiieeeee~~~ are you okaaaayyyyy~~~?" Mesprit asked in a sing-song voice; only to receive no response as well, which made her mood violently change.

"...**Uxie, Wake. Up. Now.**" She said in a very threatening voice, scaring everyone to their bones except for Azelf and Uxie, who woke up from her stupor.  
"Oh... it's over."  
"You slept through the whole thing!?"  
"Well I can't watch the bloody show if I can't see now can I?"  
"Oh.. well. You could've listened!"

At this point, Mesprit was in a tizzy from her siblings' fighting over something ridiculous and snapped back into her rage form.

**"Both of you. Stop. NOW." **This shut the duo up very quickly.

* * *

After everyone calmed down (and once the Lake Trio left.), they all discussed the similarities.

"There are so many similarities that it's freaky. Like the fact that in the show, Buttercup and Blossom fight all the time and with the Lake Trio, Uxie and Azelf fight all the time. And the fact that Bubbles' is the mediator is like how Mesprit is the mediator."

"How about the fact that Bubbles' has emotional problems; like Mesprit."

"We should just start calling the Lake Trio the Poke-puff Girls' for spite."

"Mew... only **_you _**would do that and Azelf would probably kick you out a window."

_**"Anyways**__, _back on topic, overall, I think the three of them should be kinda freaked about this."

"Knowing the three of them, they'll get over it."

"Not unless we bring it up again. I'm gonna do it every meeting!"

"And we'll all watch you get thrown out of the- Victini! Stop hugging me!" _***BAM***_

* * *

**I found this out watching Boomerang and drawing the Lake Trio at the same time. It's kinda eerie but that's how it goes. Ironically the personalities I use for the Lake Guardians was formed before I started re-watching PPG (Don't you dare ask.) so I had no idea.**

**_Maybe the Lake Trio should dress up as the PPG on Halloween._****  
****_It would be so funny._**

**I agree.**

**"So do I. Funny to see your faces bashed in" Silver and Scizor X turn around to see Azelf with her baseball bat.**

**Ah crud.**

**_Uh-oh. SCRAM!_**


	6. A Whiny Legendary

A Whining Legendary 

"Hey Rayquaza? Can I have that book your reading?" Kyogre asked.

"No." Rayquaza replied.

"But I want the book." Kyogre whined.

**"**WELL IF YOU BE QUIET, I WILL NOT HAVE TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING YOU WOULD REGRET! NOW BE QUIET!**" **Rayquaza yelled.

Kyogre pouted and then went to see Moltres.

"Hey Moltres. Why is Rayquaza angry at me?" Kyogre whined.

"Isn't it obvious?" Moltres replied.

"No. Now tell me or I will get Lugia." Kyogre whined.

'_Does she ever stop whining_?' Moltres asked himself.

"Well?" Kyogre asked.

"It's because you're whining. Anyone can tell you that but you are learning from someone who is smarter than you." Moltres proudly replied.

"LUGIA! COME HERE! MOLTRES IS BEING A BIG MEANIE!" Kyogre screamed.

"I can't Kyogre. I have to deal with Ho-oh right now." Lugia replied, dodging a Sacred Fire attack.

"WELL HE IS MORE IMPORTANT TO DESTROY THAN HO-OH! SO COME AND DESTROY MOLTRES ALREADY!" Kyogre screamed.

**"**Destroy me huh? That's not nice, you ungrateful fish!" Moltres snapped, before flying away from Kyogre.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR! EVERYONE IS A BIG MEANIE!" Kyogre yelled.

Rayquaza, who had enough of this, went to find Kyogre. He found her doing a tantrum. He then went to her and tapped on her fin. Kyogre looked at him confused.

"Remember I told you I would give you something you wouldn't want?" Rayquaza asked.

Kyogre nodded her head.

"Well I am going to give it to you." Rayquaza said.

"Is it a toy?" Kyogre asked.

"No. It's a Hyper Beam." Rayquaza said as he launched the Hyper Beam at Kyogre.

Since Kyogre was too slow to react, she got hit directly and fainted from the attack.

"That's one way of making her quiet." Rayquaza grumbled to himself, before he continued to read his book.

* * *

**"What are you two doing here?" Kyogre asked. **

**A Scizor and Flygon look to see a Kyogre staring at them. **

**"Are you going to give me a toy?" Kyogre asked. **

**"Umm…aren't you to big for toys?" Scizor X asked.**

**"But I want a toy!" Kyogre whined.**

**"What do we look like? Pokemon that give away free toys?" Silver asked. **

**"Yes!" Kyogre replied. **

**"Well we are not." Scizor X said.**

**"NO FAIR! I WANT A TOY!" Kyogre yelled.**

**Scizor X and Silver looked at each other before pulling out the item that could stop the whining legendary: duck tape. **

**"Hey what are you- MFF" Kyogre said as her mouth was duct taped. **

**Well folks, I hoped you learned a lesson from this. Duct tape solves everything…including a whiny legendary. **

**. **


	7. Love Unrequitedsomewhat

Love Unrequited... somewhat...

It was a hectic day for Arceus, and by hectic it means Giratina was getting desperate once more.

'_This is the fifth time this week! Why won't he leave me alone!'_

"But Arcy, I know you love me somewhere in that glowing, god-heart of yours!" Giratina pleaded with the love of his life, Arceus.

"No Giratina, I do not love you, now go away or should I force you into a room with Genesect?" Arceus warned Giratina, an angry aura streaming out of her regal form.

"I'll kill em' for you if you promise to date me!?" He pleaded once more.

"No." She walked off to her room, Giratina following behind.

To Arceus, it couldn't get worse but her children are guaranteed to ruin her day further than how Giratina does. Enter Kyogre begging for some useless thing.

"ARCEUS! I want a tennis outfit! Can you go get me one!"

Not even three seconds after she had said this she had been teleported over the Hoenn Ocean by Arceus, signaling her foul mood. Giratina looked upon this as if nothing had happened, so enamored by Arceus he wasn't even paying attention to anything she did. By the time he snapped out his love stupor, he was in the middle of a battlefield, which was actually one of the Hall's hallways, with Arceus, who was furious, standing over the more annoying and jerkish legends.

...This of course made him love her more.

"Oh Arceus, you're so grand fighting. Fight your constraints and love me!" Giratina pleaded once again, only to see that Arceus was gone, possibly to her room.

* * *

The next day was no different than the last; Arceus was angry at the constant annoyances and Giratina was still pleading his heart out for her, which she would always respond with no.

"Come on! Just go out with me! I mean it with all of my heart, or really what-ever you left intact!"

"No Giratina, no means no!"

"But Arcy~~~!"

Some things in the Hall of Origin will never change however long time passes...

...or at least, until Giratina finds another legend to love.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, kinda busy. *cuts to Scizor at a desk doing math homework***

**He's busy, I just got something done and now-**

**_Goodbye! RUN! *Scizor runs off*_**

**__****Why?**

**"Behind you." Said a familiar voice, Giratina.**


	8. The Kindest Legendaries

The Kindest Legendaries 

That is right everyone. Now we will be talking about the two kindest legendaries that are at the Hall of Origins. These two legendaries are Suicune and Viziron!

How are they kind? Let me show you an example.

Manaphy and Phonie were crying because Groudon had once again bullied them. Suicune and Viziron heard the two pokemon crying and went to see them. They played with them games to cheer them up and then defeated Groudon as revenge for them. I even have a flashback to show the pain Groudon was facing.

**(Flashback!) **

"Ow! Okay I surrender please!" Groudon begged with tears coming down his eyes.

"Really? You kept on attacking when Manaphy and Phonie begged for mercy." Suicune said calmly.

"Yes. So why shouldn't we do the same to you?" Viziron said, equally calm.

"Um...because I am handsome and I could be your lovers?" Groudon asked with hope in his voice.

Wrong thing to say. Suicune and Viziron looked at Groudon with daggers in their eyes. Before Groudon felt extreme pain, one thought entered his head.

'_Never take advice from Victini. Especially if it concerns girls." _Groudon thought to himself.

**(Flashback end)**

Had to end it. It would be gruesome if I described what happened and I really don't want to go there. Let's just say Groudon was in the Legendary Hospital for two months.

* * *

**Viziron and Suicune were talking with each other, unaware that two pokemon were looking at them from a distance. **

**"Hey Silver? Who do you like? Suicune or Viziron?" a Scizor asked.**

**"Suicune definately. She is so cool...and cute." Silver said, with hearts coming out of his eyes. **

**"Viziron is definately for me. She is so nice and caring." Scizor X said, also having hearts popping out of his eyes. **

**Unfortunately, they did not notice to angry pokemon right behind them, until it was too late.**

**Cobalion tackled Scizor X to the ground. Silver tried to help Scizor X, but as soon as he started to take flight, he was pounced on by Entei.**

**"Scizor X! Silver the Flygon! You two are NOT taking our loves, you understand!" Cobalion ordered, pointing his horn (which is still using Sacred Sword) at Scizor's chest, while Entei was threatening to bite Silver's tail off with a Fire Fang. **

**"Okay! Uncle! Me and Silver won't! Alright?" Scizor X said as Silver nodded in agreement. **

**"Fine. But this is your first warning." Cobalion said as he and Entei left us. **

**"You know what Silver? When we try to talk with Viziron and Suicune, lets first make sure Cobalion and Entei aren't nearby." Scizor X said.**

**"I agree." Silver said.**


	9. Small Time Retaliation

**Small Time Retaliation**

It was a normal day in the Hall of Origin, though, that's basically saying the same for a prison riot; everything is in chaos.

Kyogre was whining, Shaymin was being bossy, Mew was running amok and the legends that normally feud are feuding.

But this was all a cake-walk compared to what _Groudon _was doing.

In the main atrium area of the Hall, he had cornered Celebi and Jirachi; both of whom were fighting back, to no avail.

"You petty small legends shall always feel my wrath! Hahahahahahaha!" He said maniacally as he finally knocked out both them; both charred for the barrage of fire attacks. He looked around for other targets, finding Phione hiding behind a vase. He picked her up by her head-feeler, making her squirm in panic and in pain.

"L-Let me go! Brother! Brother!" Phione shouted in a mad panic as she was brought to Groudon's face, which had a big sneer on it, knowing she can't do much.

Out of nowhere, a Water Gun, was launched at the Continent Pokemon's face, which missed only because he held up Phione as a shield. Manaphy came bounding in directly after.

"Let go of my sister!" Manaphy yelled at Groudon, getting nothing but a snicker from the massive land-maker. "What's so funny!?"

"The fact that something as small as you are thinking you have a hope to defeating me!" He said, still laughing. He then made a movement to throw Phione but only as a ruse. And as expected, Manaphy flinched, which lead to him also being picked up and held by the feeler. "You two are just hopeless! And you're Water-types!" He said before conking their heads together and letting them fall to the ground unconscious.

He looked around for other targets and found a couple entering the scene, the rest of the small legends.

_'I guess letting Mew run off before I burned his little tail off payed off now.' _He thought before getting ready to fight them all.

The group of small legends weren't exactly fight ready, consisting of Mew, Shaymin, Victini, Mesprit and Uxie they had a large disadvantage.

"You guys really think you all can take me on!? I dare you to fight me, cowards!" He shouted, pointing mostly at Mew.

"You bet we can! Come on guy- **_URK!"_** Mew said before getting picked up by Groudon, who was smirking cheek to cheek. "Got something to say, **_toy?"_** Mew could only struggle a bit before whimpering. For this, he got thrown into the group of small legends, bouncing off all of them like a pinball before coming to rest in one of the archways into another one of the grand hallways. Looking up, he saw the small, blue form of Azelf, who was welding her signature aluminum baseball bat.

She floated to the halfway point between the Continent pokemon and the archway before calling out to him, catching his attention:

"Oy', lummox. Only I get to do bodily harm to my friends! If you want to keep at, you got another thing comin'!" She said in her typical city accent.

"Heh, you're nothing but a small little worm. What can you do to harm me?" He said before laughing at her brazenness. As he did, the Willpower Being teleported something into her hand. A small red stick with twine at the end.

Dynamite.

She lite the fuse and waited a few seconds, timing her pitch/swing so that it would make contact and explode at the exact same time. Once she was done waiting, she threw up the piece of explosive and slapped it towards Groudon with her bat. The giant lizard was still laughing when the dynamite hit him, exploding on contact.

Due to his size and the fact that he was immortal, all the dynamite did was scratch him up a little but the surprise had caught him quite badly.

"You little runt! You'll pay for that!" He started a mad dash for the Willpower Being, every one of the small legends quickly left, some dragging their unconscious friends, leaving Azelf to fend for herself.

But this was Azelf, the Pranking Queen of the legendaries, she always had something up her sleeve- a metaphorical one, not a real one. And this time was no different.  
As she stayed there, floating a foot of the ground, not moving, Groudon kept charging at her until she made a motion with her arm. The motion, an underhand pitch motion, confused him, before looking down the hall to see a speckle of something silver coloured coming towards them. He put two and two together and realized that this was a heavy-duty truck being flung at him- where she got a heavy-duty truck is better left unknown.

Before he could react, the truck soared over Azelf into his chest, flinging him off his feet and down the hallway, slamming into a wall at the end- truck pinning him to it. He blacked out as Azelf went up to him with a sly smirk.

_'This ia going to suck when I wake up...'_ Groudon thought to himself before he blacked out.

* * *

_Later..._

In a dark room, the only light shining upon the Continent Pokemon, who was covered in paint of all sorts, it was quiet...

...well, at least until he woke up.

"Ugh... where am I? I knew it would suck when I wake up but not in the 'getting lost' sense!" He looked down on himself, noticing an awful lot of paint splotched on him. "What did those runts do to me!?"

Bounding out of the darkness, his answers were in the form of the Ancient Bug/Annoying Bug- Genesect.

"I did this! Azelf gave me this awesome coloured stuff and this brush and told me to have a go 'painting', I think it was painting..., painting you!" He clamored in excitement before stopping and looking around, picking a sheet of paper of the floor nearby. "Oh yeah, she also said that I have to read this to you, here I go!

"Ahem! 'Dear Groudon, you are an absolute moron and deserve to be punished. I decided to do it my way instead of a time-out like Arceus does. You'll be stuck in the room you are currently with Genesect for around a full day. I have sapped your willpower and I am steadily giving it back over time. By Tuesday, you can leave the room. Until then, enjoy your time with Genesect. Signed, Azelf and the small legends. Oh and P.S, Rayquaza wants a word with you later.' Isn't she a fantastic writer! Why don't I write some stories and read them to you? It will be so fun!"

"Oh Mother, please let me out of here!"

* * *

**Groudon learned the hard way, don't mess with the small legends or an Azelf will fling a tractor-trailer at you.**


	10. Another Attempt for Love

**Another Attempt for Love**

Giratina was alone in his room, thinking what he should do in order for Arceus to love him. He had tried to use chocolate in Valentine's day but it failed horribly due to Mew stealing them all and eating them all. You can imagine how much chaos was caused by the pink fur-ball. Giratina decided he would pay a visit to Shaymin. Reason? Gracedia flowers. They would be a perfect gift! So Giratina quickly went into origin form and raced to Shaymin's room.

"Shaymin? You in here?" Giratina said in the room.

There was no response. Giratina saw that Shaymin's room was filled with tons of Gracedia flowers.

"I'm sure it won't hurt if I picked just one..." Giratina said. He turned to his Altered form and grabbed a bunch in his claws. Unfortunately, the poor love dragon didn't notice that the pile he picked up had Shaymin sleeping in them. Shaymin woke up and looked VERY angry. So angry that she started to glow white.

"Huh...I didn't know flowers could evolve..." Giratina said, before getting hit with a very powerful Seed Flare.

Last thing he heard was this: "Silly Giratina, evolving is for mortal Pokemon."

Giratina woke up and noticed Arceus looking down at him.

"Giratina...what did you do this time?" Arceus sighed.

"...tried to get you a Gracedia Flower." Giratina responded.

"...Why?"

"Why do you think? I love you Arceus." Giratina replied.

"Giratina...you do realize I am ALLERGIC to Gracedia flowers?" Arceus asked.

Giratina stared at her in disbelief...and was staying like that for a while. Arceus decided to leave and did so...saying that Giratina needed his rest. Giratina woke up from his short trance...for a little bit.

"Oh well, better luck next time." Giratina grinned before fainting.

* * *

**It was all quiet in Arceus's room. No one was there to bother her. She went in and closed the door behind her. She was about to get on her bed, when she saw a Giratina suddenly appearing in her room. **

**"Arcy~, I am here to get you my dear." Giratina said in his Origin form.**

**"HELP!" Arceus screamed as Giratina extended his tentacles toward her, intending to never let her go.**

**Just then two heroes came in with a VERY large vacuum. They quickly turned on the vacuum (and the music of course) as they began to suck in the great dragon. **

**"You two will never take me!" Giratina yelled. **

**"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Silver said in a heroic voice. **

**They putted the vacum at MAX power, making it impossible for the dragon to escape. **

**"NOOOOOOOO! I'll return for you ARCY~!" Giratina said as he was sucked in. **

**"My heroes! How can I ever thank you?" Arceus asked. **

**"No need. All in the day's work." Scizor X responded. **

**"Yes and now we must leave." Silver said. **

**The two pokemon carried the vacumn out and flew. Arceus watched them from afar. **

**"My heroes." She said to herself as she smiled. **

* * *

**And now you guys also know that Ghostbusters are here in Pokemon! Any pesky ghost pokemon bothering you, call us! :)**


End file.
